


...What Became of Subtlety?

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: "Ryuji, you still act as if I have not explained the thesis for this piece.""Well, I was listenin' good enough to know you never said 'hard dick', I'll tell you that much."Yusuke sighed."I should have known you would not grasp it."Through his frustration, Ryuji cracked a smile at the double entendre. Yusuke glared harder....Yusuke needs some inspiration for a painting. After a rocky start, Ryuji enlists Akira to help. Massive quantities of gay shit happen. Hold on to your seats, homos.





	...What Became of Subtlety?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 12-19. I don't like this very much anymore. I'm not orphaning or deleting it, though. 
> 
> This can be seen as sort of a sequel to my first fic up here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106169) If you don't want to read that first, all the context you really need to know is that Ryuji and Akira are gay for each other, Ryuji kinda reluctantly so. Or sometihng. fuck it. i certainly dont care
> 
> title is from the song "stinkfist" by tool

“Joker, are you ready to head back?”

It was just another trip to Mementos for everyone but Yusuke. Normally, he would have spent any and all downtime drafting ideas for new pieces, spilling ideas onto the pages of notepads and sketchbooks alike. Today, though, one idea had stuck in his mind, clogging his stream of imagination like leaves in a gutter. It would require a certain someone's cooperation, someone who seemed much less inclined to humor his artistic flights of fancy than Akira was.

The space around them shimmered and wavered as they transitioned back into the real world. Normally they would all exchange farewells and be off as soon as possible, eager to rest up for whatever the next day may have held, but, this time, Yusuke had a favor to ask. He was dying to uncork his creative motivation once more, and that meant getting this new idea out of his head and onto a canvas. As everyone dispersed, he lurched towards Ryuji. 

“If you wouldn't mind, Ryuji, there's something I'd like to ask of you. It won't take long.”

Ryuji briefly sized Yusuke up. No one ever wanted to hang out after a day in the metaverse. He was too intrigued to think about the aching in his legs and the sleepy fog in his head.

"A-ight. Shoot."

"I'd like you to be my muse. I have tremendous plans for a new piece, and, if I'm to realize these plans, I require assistance from someone with your particular brand of... verve."

Ryuji cocked his head like a confused dog.

"You wanna paint _ me _? Why's that?"

"Not quite. It is too complex to detail at the moment; I'm sure you'd like to 'hit the hay', as they say. If you accept, meet me at my dormitory after school tomorrow. I will send you directions. You needn't bring anything but your attitude."

That last sentence was basically gibberish to Ryuji. He definitely felt challenged around Yusuke, but if they were gonna be on the same team for who knows how long, why not get to know the guy?

"Sure, okay. Yeah."

"Splendid. Thank you, Ryuji. I will see you tomorrow.”

"No problem. See ya."

...

Ryuji tossed his t-shirt and pants into the corner of the room and flopped onto his bed. He grabbed his phone, holding it above him at arm's length. 

Ryuji:

yo

Akira:

Hey.

Ryuji:

u get home safe?

Akira:

Yep. All is well. You?

Ryuji:

ya im good. today i learned a certain someone wants to paint me tho lol

Akira:

Look out. He doesn't exclusively paint girls nude, you know.

Ryuji:

for real!!!? shit i didnt know that. i just agreed to go i mean why not? 

Ryuji:

wait how do u know that

Akira:

I brought it up as a joke. He seemed to take it as an offer.

Ryuji:

oh man

Akira:

Don't worry, babe. Nothing happened. He's a nice guy, really.

Ryuji:

ok but also i told u stop callin me that 

Akira:

I'll think about it. Night. Love you.

Ryuji:

love u too

...

The dorm room door swung open. Yusuke was standing at an easel, holding a large sketchpad. He wore a beige canvas apron over his usual slim-fitting uniform shirt. Rather, it had at some point been beige - splotches of myriad paints covered the majority of it now. He walked over to the open door. Ryuji tipped his head back in greeting. 

"Yo."

"Ryuji. I'm glad you could make it. Come in, sit."

Ryuji stepped through the dorm, assessing his surroundings. The room was small, but not cramped. Portraits, landscapes, charcoals, watercolors, various studies, and abstract gatherings of color alike were all hung and sticky-tacked across every square inch of wall. There was a bed sitting longways in the far left corner, various sizes of sketchbooks poking out from underneath. Across from the bed was the old wooden easel, complete with places for a pallette and paint thinner. Blank and partially covered canvases leaned against the wall next to it. In the right corner there was a small desk piled high with paper and strewn with various styles of markers and pens. Even his dresser had boxes of art supplies stacked on top of it. The room was an exercise in organized chaos, just short of being a hopeless mess. 

Yusuke was gesturing towards the bed. Ryuji obliged. 

"Neat place. I dig the vibe."

He didn't. Ryuji wouldn't have lasted a week in that room.

"Thank you. It's no studio, but it has done me well thus far."

Yusuke stood back at the easel. He opened the sketchpad to a blank page and propped it up in front of him. 

"Before we begin, I suppose I should brief you on the concept of this piece. I suggest that you get comfortable."

Ryuji grabbed Yusuke's pillow and placed it behind his back, slumping over into it. If Yusuke says get comfortable, hey, he's gonna get comfortable. 

"As I'm sure you know, I have been experimenting with depictions of different sides of humanity's desires. I feel that constant reliance on one thematic element - that is, beauty - has caused my work to stagnate somewhat. This is where you come in."

Yusuke stepped away from the easel, seemingly only so that he could monologue even more pointedly at Ryuji. 

"I need to paint something crass, something... cocky. Racy. Some of my peers shy away from anything that could not be considered traditionally 'beautiful'. Those that would seek the fruits of a career in art for perverse ulterior motives are conditioned to see those of a lower caste as beneath them. You exude the exact kind of scrappy get-up-and-go that, were I able to capture it visually, would likely filter these fools from those who enjoy art for what it is."

"Are you sayin' you wanna paint some'n that's gonna piss people off? Why would you wanna do that?"

"Well, the debate over the purpose of art will likely rage on for eternity-"

Ryuji hated how every time he answered a question it was like Yusuke had to narrate a whole documentary about the answer. 

"- but it can be agreed on by many that great art pushes boundaries. To simply paint pretty landscapes forever would be rather unfulfilling, no? There is a fixed amount of times any one man can be impressed by a scenic vista before even that becomes routine. To truly titillate, an artist must thrust the viewer out of their comfort zone."

"...and you think a picture a' me is gonna do that?"

Yusuke chuckled. 

"Not quite. I believe I asked you to serve as my muse."

Ryuji blinked.

"...ergo, you are simply a source of inspiration. Life drawing is good exercise, but I would never submit something like that to a gallery."

"Hey, man. Don't act like I'm supposed'a know all this arty shit. It ain't my bag."

"That's perfect. That's exactly the kind of thing I need to hear."

Yusuke produced a mechanical pencil from his shirt pocket and pumped it a few times. He slashed broad strokes across the pad, stopping once or twice to detail little scribbles here and there.

After less than a minute of this, he stepped back, crossing his arms and looking intensely at the paper.

"Yes. I see..."

"What’cha drawin’?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“What the shit are you talkin’ about? I just saw you scribble a buncha lines! You weren’t drawin’ nothin’?”

While at times Ryuji’s complaints were endearing, Yusuke was becoming mildly annoyed, especially because this last interlude caused him to lose focus.

“It will come together eventually, Ryuji. In the meantime, I need you to provide further inspiration.”

“Dude, don’t say that like I know what you want me to do.”

Yusuke’s grip on his pencil became a fist.

“We _ just _ went over this! Give me something brash! Something vulgar! Something _ human! _”

“...give?”

“Talk! Yell! Dance! Pose! Do_ something! _”

_ Damn, he still gets pretty intense about this stuff. _

“Pose, huh?”

Ryuji crossed his arms with all the panache of some kind of too-cool-for-school, parachute-pants-wearing 90s pop diva. He forced a scowl, which only made him look like a twink-y Clint Eastwood. 

Yusuke stared blankly at Ryuji. His previous ferocity was erased by the disappointment of this one moment. He didn't even attempt to resume sketching. 

"This sucks, don't it?"

"Indeed. I cannot sketch like this. Perhaps if you were..."

Thinking back to his conversation with Akira, Ryuji prepared for the inevitable.

"Perhaps if you just tried acting natural again."

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief, falling limply out of his stupid pose. 

"Man, for a second there, I thought you were gonna ask me to get naked or something!"

Yusuke's gaze snapped to meet Ryuji's, eyebrows raised in surprise. Ryuji's heart fell out of his chest and into his stomach.

"Ryuji! You're a genius!"

“Dude, dude, I was jokin’! It was a joke, see?”

“Do not sell yourself short. It makes perfect sense. There is nothing more crudely human than the human form itself, free from the fetters of cloth deemed necessary by society! There is nothing more audacious than the fearless display of one’s own true, naked self.”

“Bad news, dude. If I’m gonna ‘display’ anything to you, I ain’t gonna be fearless about it.”

Yusuke ignored him in favor of his own stream of consciousness, mumbling to himself.

“Yes, but of course, we must keep it distinct from other works of nude art. We cannot allow even a shred of modesty to seep into this piece. Which means…” 

He turned back to Ryuji, pointing at him with a dramatic flourish.

“Ryuji! Once you are done stripping, I require that you become erect!”

Ryuji hopped off the bed and onto his feet with a stomp.

“Listen, man! I said I ain’t strippin’! Even if I was, why the shit do I gotta get my effin’ dick hard for you? Listen, man, if you wanna bone, just tell me, ok? This whole gettin' painted naked thing is way too, like, clinical for me. It's just uncomfortable!”

Yusuke gave up hiding his irritation. His typical pensive gaze became a scowl. He was too focused on his moment of inspiration to understand what Ryuji was really unhappy about.

"Ryuji, you still act as if I have not explained the thesis for this piece."

"Well, I was listenin' good enough to know you never said 'hard dick', I'll tell you that much."

Yusuke sighed.

"I should have known you would not grasp it." 

Through his frustration, Ryuji cracked a smile at the double entendre. Yusuke glared harder.

"The male phallus is one of the most important and prevalent symbolic devices in the entire world of visual art. When depicted as erect, it is instantly recognizable as the unflinching will of man. It stands tall as if at attention, steadfast in desire! It is brash! It is foolish and lustful! Did you know that the ancient Romans used one term, 'gladius', to refer both to a type of sword and a man's penis? But, when it comes to- "

Ryuji slouched back, his attention waning. _ 'A man's penis', huh? I wasn't aware there was a different kind. And what the shit do swords have to do with paintin'? _ He learned early on to keep these kinds of questions to himself. Yusuke would definitely have an answer. 

"- and it triggers a deep seated anxiety present within the male psyche, the fear of being vanquished in combat, the fear of being seen as weak! Passive! Michaelangelo's statue of David has a famously shriveled member, which has been theorized as a sign of David's fear when facing the horrific Goliath, that said, smaller, flaccid penises were traditionally seen as signs of intellect and authority during those times. Knowing all of this, I fail to see how you could not understand how important your erection is to me!"

Yusuke's eyes widened. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. 

"Sheesh. You didn't even ask to take me out to dinner first."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He paused, relaxing his posture somewhat.

"Ah. Yours is a smile of sarcasm, not nervousness. You know what I was trying to say."

"Uhhhh, yeah, dude. You might be a pretty weird guy, but if you were tryin' to hit on me, reciting a hundred page essay on hard dicks in art don't seem like the most effective way to do it, even if you _ were _ just tryin’a get me to get my dick hard."

Yusuke cast his eyes downward, away from Ryuji, his brow furrowed in concern. He had separated his thoughts from his art enough that he could assess the situation objectively.

"I realize that my choice of words often obfuscates my true intentions. It is the job of an artist to communicate such intentions without apprehension or fear, but..."

Ryuji sat up. Yusuke's sudden genuine dismay had recaptured his attention.

"...very few people seem to see me for who I truly am. To say so is perhaps redundant, considering our modus operandi as the Phantom Thieves, but I lament the possibility that even one of _ you _ may misattribute my passion to something more nefarious… Even you, Ryuji, have already accused me of being a, quote, ‘perv’ on multiple occasions.”

If the start of Yusuke’s tangent threw Ryuji for a curveball, then the last sentence was that curveball beaning him right in the chest. He set his eyes on Yusuke with a worried, guilty frown. 

“Dude, I… I was just bustin’ your balls, man. I wasn’t try’na hurt your feelin’s or nothin’...”

“Busting… balls?”

“You know, windin’ you up, effin’ with you!”

“Hmm. I’m confused. Why would you say these things if your intention was not to hurt my feelings? It all sounds very negative to me.”

“Aw, come on. Don’t tell me you ain’t never heard of that kinda thing!”

“I have not. My tutelage under Madarame… well, there was no room for anything like that. Verbal reprimand has always been quite literal, in my experience.”

_ Dammit, I’m being insensitive, ain’t I? Ooh, good word, though. _

“Right. Well, I’m... sorry if I ever hurt you, man. You gotta know I didn’t mean it.”

Yusuke smiled calmly. Ryuji’s genuine compassion pulled him easily from his milaise. 

“Thank you. I can tell that you mean that. It means a lot to have a friend like you.”

Ryuji winked.

“Right back at’cha.”

“That said, I would like to know more about this whole ‘ball busting’ business. If I can understand the mechanisms behind it, perhaps we can avoid any future misunderstandings between us.”

“Yeah, sure. Maybe don’t call it ‘ball busting’, though. That’s some’n different. Nah, this is a sorta thing guys do, y’know, like we get on each others’ nerves or call each other names just to mess with each other. Like, fr’instance, if I wanted to eff with Akira, I might greet him by sayin’, ‘Hey, jackass, how’s it goin’?’.”

“I see. So this is something that only ‘guys’ do?”

“Uhh… I guess it don’t have to be just guys. That’s not the point, though. It’s like… It’s like play-fightin’, but with words.”

“Mm. Playful teasing. I believe I understand now. Thank you, Ryuji.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Silence descended on the room, giving both boys a second to consider the situation.

“Hey, um, weren’t we-”

“In the middle of something, yes.”

“And you wanted me to take my-”

“Indeed.”

“And g-”

“Get it hard, precisely.”

They did not speak for a moment. The pause was so pregnant it was practically going into contractions.

“It does sound quite scandalous, when you put it like that.” 

“I was thinkin’ more along the lines of ‘it sounds totally gay, but yeah, that works, too.”

Yusuke scoffed in smug amusement.

“That's the sort of objection I would only expect to hear from someone who is not entirely secure in their masculinity, I think.”

“Hey, you better not be callin’ me a-”

Ryuji's rage turned a 180.

“Ohhh, I get it! You're bustin’ my balls! You're a quick learner, Yusuke. Next time though, probably cut down on the word count a little, yeah? I were you, I woulda just called me a homo or something.” 

Yusuke's countenance darkened almost immediately. 

“Hm. I don’t appreciate that sentiment, not one bit. That’s an insult to you, is it?”

Ryuji sighed and leaned back onto his hands.

“I'm sorry, Yusuke. I ain't try'na say anythin’ bad about gay dudes, I mean, I-”

“If you really felt that way I'm sure it would not have even crossed your mind in the first place.”

“Well, actually…” 

What Ryuji wanted to say was ‘I'm kind of fucking the shit out of Akira on the reg’, and I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I might be about as straight as a paperclip’, but he wasn't sure he had the guts (heh) to be so straight-up with anyone yet.

“I'm, uh…”

“Mm? You're?”

“Well, it's, I mean…”

“Go on, then. Explain yourself.”

“Dude, no. You don't get it. I, uh, I kinda… I mean, it's about someone else, too, so I can't just…”

Yusuke's jaw fell slack as the revelation came to him. He stared a hole straight through Ryuji’s head. 

“Dear god in heaven. _ You? _ Of everyone I've ever known, _ you!?” _

He racked his brain. The past few months flashed before his eyes as he tried to piece together puzzle pieces that weren't cut to fit. 

“B-but… with WHO!?”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. His voice was low, defeated.

“Well, our other male friend is a talkin' cat-monster thing that turns into a bus, so, unless you think I stuck it in that, then it shouldn't take ace detective skills to figure this one out.”

Yusuke shifted his gaze to the corner of the room, squinting. _ Could it really be true? _Ryuji wasn't quite sure what to think, either.

"...dude? I am sorry, for real. I guess I just never think about if what I say might piss someone off, y'know?"

Yusuke's gaze did not waver.

"I know. This is your nature. As long as you learn from this I could not possibly be mad at you."

Ryuji deduced that his little blunder was no longer Yusuke's priority.

"...y'know... me n'... Well, me n' Akira..."

"I'm not sure if I would prefer that you continue. It is none of my business, after all."

"C'mon, dude. It ain't _ that _ big a deal."

Yusuke sighed and massaged his temple. His demeanor was remarkably composed, but he was obviously deep in thought. It didn't take Ryuji long to figure out what was going on. He spoke softly.

"Awwww, man, don't tell me. You totally want to jump his bones!"

Yusuke chuckled. 

"Yes, well, regardless of how you word it, I suppose that much is true. To leave it at that would be dishonest, though."

He leveled his eyes at Ryuji, a sardonic grin creeping across his face.

"It seems that despite any pretension towards the contrary, I am, deep inside, just another fool. Especially so in the face of what we call love."

"...riiight."

_ You know, Ryuji is quite cute when he's clueless. _

Yusuke's face took on a new intensity. He wanted to be understood.

_ Y’know, Yusuke's kinda cute when he monologues. _

"When you so graciously accepted me into the Phantom Thieves, it was as if you had shattered the chains that bound me to a life of subservience under Madarame. It was equally liberating and frightening. Never before had I understood the value of companionship. The deeper our bonds grow, the more I feel driven to push further - to see how deep love can go."

"This might blow your mind, man, but I think I know how you feel." 

Yusuke's eyes widened again.

"Really? Someone like you, so virile and cocksure?"

"Hey, don't look at me, man. I woulda thought an artsy prettyboy like you would be smashin' a different chick every night, at least until I gave it some thought. We're _ both _ outcasts, remember?"

"Indeed."

“...so, do you still got a crush on Akira?”

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that. As I said, he has certainly caught my eye in a way that you were... very eager to surmise in your own special way. That said, I believe pragmatism will be the key in this instance. Regardless of the undeniable kinship we all share, we have only been in contact for a very short time. To make such a commitment so early in a relationship could be damaging.”

Ryuji scratched the back of his head nervously.

“N-not to denigrate your judgment, Ryuji. I’m sure you two share something truly special.”

Yusuke was a bad liar. Ryuji didn’t care, he was busy concocting an idea.

“So, um… about this paintin’?”

“Mm.”

“Eff it. I’ve got somethin’ better in mind.”

“What? You agreed to-”

“Just trust me. I gotta make a call.”

Before Yusuke could protest, Ryuji stepped into the hall, phone in hand. 

*ring*

*ring*

Akira's voice rattled through the phone speaker, digitized and tinny.

"Hey, babe. Yusuke get your pants off yet?"

"It's, uh, way weirder than that, actually."

"What? Seriously? What's going on?"

"Well, Yusuke's makin' this paintin' about, like, pissin' off rich wannabe artsy guys, and I guess he thought I'd be good inspiration for that. At first everything was goin' okay, but I made some joke about takin' my clothes off and he was like, 'Ah, yes, what a fabulous idea', and then he started off on this tangent about my hard dick or I guess hard dicks in general and then it got weird and emotional and I guess he said he wanted to get in YOUR pants, and I-"

"Stop. What the hell does any of that have to do with ‘pissing off rich wannabe artsy guys’?"

"Well, I ain’t no art critic, but it seems like he wants to draw porno and call it art. You know how he is, he’d probably call it ‘submersible’, or something."

“Subversive, Ryuji. Subversive.”

“Man, what_ ever! _ ...anyway, he’s kinda down in the dumps it looks like, and I was wondering if you wanted to... come help ‘cheer him up?’”

“What, you want me to buy him some chocolates or something? I suck at picking gifts for my male friends.”

“Nooo, duuude… ‘Cheer. Him. Up’ Cough, cough.”

“...”

“Come on, quit effin’ with me! He totally wants to bone!”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. This dude’s balls are bluer than his hairdo, he needs to get a nut, man! We can’t just stand by and let that happen! That’s not what bros do!”

“Do bros also have impromptu all male threesomes?”

“I- ...eat me, Akira. Are you comin’ or not?”

“Eh, I’m not busy right now. Might as well, I suppose.”

...

The door swung open again, and Ryuji waltzed back over to the bed. His silence worried Yusuke.

"W-well? What’s your big plan?"

"Just give it a sec. Akira's on his way."

"Akira!? On his w- What did you say to him!?"

"Don't worry. I think you're gonna like what we’ve got in mind."

"But I thought- ...what are you planning?"

"Well, I might not get the whole paintin’ thing, but I think I understand your situation better’n you think I do. I think you need a different kinda ‘inspiration’."

Yusuke had too many questions to pick from.

"...I am going to leave the room, briefly. I need to gather my thoughts. I will be back in a minute."

"Whatever you say, hoss." 

Yusuke speedwalked to the communal bathroom and threw the cold tap on the sink open. He splashed his face in hopes that the temperature might shock some sense into him. 

_ Calm down. Why would he be coming here? What did he tell Akira…? Ryuji must have said more than was necessary. I thought we were speaking in confidence... _

Minutes passed. Yusuke made little progress. When he returned to his room he found that Akira had beat him there. He and Ryuji sat on the bed, hand in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ryuji spoke first.

“Man, you gotta chill with all this art shit. Sometimes you just gotta let loose, y’know?”

“I am feeling many things at present, Ryuji. ‘Chill’ is not on the list.”

Akira stood and approached Yusuke, wrapping him up in a hug. 

“Akira!”

“You work really hard, man. You deserve a break. Ryuji told me what you said about me.”

Yusuke glared past Akira’s shoulder. Ryuji shrugged theatrically.

“Aw, don’t get mad at him. Really, I’m surprised you decided to share any kind of secret with Ryuji in the first place-”

“EFF YOU!”

“-but that doesn’t matter. I’m here to make you feel better. Maybe if you clear your head, you’ll get some good ideas for that painting of yours.”

“‘Feel better…’ Given the circumstances, I would guess that you’re… proposing a _ menage a trois? _”

Ryuji spoke up again.

“Sheesh, you don’t gotta be all dry about it. You can get excited, y’know.”

For the first time in a while, Yusuke cracked a smile. He finally returned the hug that Akira was currently administering.

“Interesting. Yes, this will be an interesting encounter indeed.”

“See, that’s exactly what I’m friggin talkin’ about! A normal guy would say ‘yes,’ or ‘hell yes,’ or even somethin’ like, “let’s get it _ on!” _

Akira turned just to smirk at Ryuji.

“Yeah? That’s what a normal guy would say? ‘_ Let’s get it on’? _”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. Akira turned back to Yusuke.

“C’mere.”

Ryuji watched in awe from his spot on the bed. The way the boys' lips met was like a scene from a movie, far too clean and perfect. Their collective finesse amounted in a display that couldn't look better even if it were rehearsed. _ Man, I wish we looked like that when we kiss. _

"Hey! You guys just gonna leave me hangin'?"

Ryuji gestured to the bed.

"C'mon, Yusuke. This is about helpin' you out, so just sit back and let us do our stuff!"

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at Akira, who grinned in affirmation, leading him next to Ryuji. Yusuke sat pinned between them, his eyes darting left and right expectantly. 

"Re-laaax man! Like I said, you ain't gotta do nothin'!"

With that cue, Akira lightly grasped the back of Yusuke's head and guided him in for another kiss. Ryuji set upon Yusuke's pants, unbuttoning and shimmying them past his slim ass. Ryuji cracked a smile. _ I guess that is his natural color. _ He ran his fingers across Yusuke's trimmed pubes. _ And a manscaper, too. This guy's fulla surprises. _ Yusuke gasped into Akira's mouth. Ryuji had begun stroking him. 

A moment later...

"Ryuji!"

"What the hell, Akira? What?"

Ryuji's grip on Yusuke tightened, his concentration shattered. 

"What are you doing?"

"What the shit does it look like I'm doin', checkin' him for lumps?"

Yusuke head snapped left and right, worriedly assessing the sudden argument his friends were having. 

"Um... guys?"

He was not heard. 

"C'mon, Ryuji, get your mouth on that thing! What, are you trying to bore him to death?"

"I-it's really quite-"

"Akira! You know I don't... do that with anyone but you... D-don't put me on the effin' spot like this!"

Yusuke had enough. 

"Stop this! Stop this at once!"

They shared a surprised look, then shifted focus to Yusuke. Ryuji finally retracted his hand. 

"Is this what it's like with you two all the time?"

Ryuji grinned at him.

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Well, perhaps someday I may understand this phenomenon, but, for now...? You're causing me a great deal of stress."

Ryuji's smile vanished and he stared at his feet. Akira grabbed Yusuke's hand. 

"We're sorry, man. I guess we're just so used to each other we kind of lost sight of why we're here. Hell, I just waltzed right in expecting you to be down with this stuff like it was nothing. We screwed up, but we can always try again, right?"

Yusuke's stern look subsided. 

"Try again, mm?"

"Yeah. And this time, we're gonna follow _ your _ lead. What do _ you _ want to do?"

Yusuke suddenly shifted in place as if he were growing uncomfortable. 

"Ah, well... Akira, I..."

He seemed to struggle with the words as his friends watched, now intrigued by what could be tripping him up.

"If you could, ah... um, I mean, if you'd like to-"

Ryuji snapped his fingers. 

"Got it! I got it. You totally want Akira in your ass, don'cha?"

Yusuke pretended to still be nervous, but the fact was that he was just relieved he didn't have to say it himself.

"Well, I might not have put it so gracelessly, but..."

He looked over at Akira and was pierced by the boy's hungry gaze. His voice became a whisper.

"...yes."

Ryuji chuckled. It amused him how all of Yusuke's confidence seemed to vanish when he wasn't behind a canvas. 

"Oh, man. Look at your friggin' face! You're a total bottom!"

It was as tactless an expression as would be expected from Ryuji, but Yusuke could not deny the truth of it.

"I bet you wanna get dommed, don'cha?"

Yusuke blushed and smiled a nervous smile.

"I admit that that sort of thing might be... appealing... to me."

Ryuji shared a wink with Akira. He walked over to the door where Akira had left his bag, sans cat, avec bottle of lube. 

"Guess you get to top this time, huh, Akira? I hope this don't give you any ideas."

"Hey, Ryuji. The banter?"

"Right! Sorry, Yusuke."

...

Yusuke fell forward onto all fours. Akira and Ryuji kneeled on either side of him like the bread on a big twink sandwich. 

"Ah, Ryuji? Before we begin, I'd like you to remove your shirt, if you would."

"Why? You guys still got yours on."

"Well, despite the circumstances, I think you may still be able to provide some artistic inspiration for the same reasons I cited before."

"Lemme get this straight. We're about to totally spitroast you, and you're still thinkin' about that friggin' paintin'?"

"Indeed."

Ryuji shrugged and complied. Akira squeezed a glob of lube onto his hand. 

"You ready, Yusuke?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

He slickened his cock, then massaged the residual lube onto Yusuke's entrance, which tensed and relaxed in anticipation.

"Ready for what?"

Yusuke felt his heartbeat accelerate. 

"Ready for you to... for you to f-fuck me."

Ryuji grabbed a handful of Yusuke's blue hair and yanked his head so that their eyes met.

"You sure? That don't sound too convincin'."

They hadn't even begun and Yusuke's breath was speeding up.

"P-please... Please fuck me. I want it, I want you, just please fuck my a-aaaaahh!"

Akira didn't let him finish. He pushed until Yusuke's rather mannish ass rested against his thighs. 

"Good answer."

Ryuji, still gripping Yusuke's head, guided his cock to Yusuke's mouth. He shared a glance with Akira, a signal to start moving. Slowly, Akira began to thrust against Yusuke, each push inching his head a little bit further down onto Ryuji's shaft. Yusuke stared up, surveying the hard lines of muscle that defined Ryuji's abs. He traced them up, up, up, past his pecs, taking a quick detour to admire his biceps, his neck, and finally, to Ryuji's eyes. 

Ryuji had obviously become accustomed to the whole "having sex with a guy" thing, and it turned out that he was pretty comfortable being dominant in a casual situation like this. For someone he loved like Akira, he was more likely to show his sensitive side, bowing to the will of romantic instinct. In this moment, however, all Yusuke saw in those eyes was savage, animal desire. _ Perfect. _

Akira wound his hand back, glancing once more at Ryuji. _ Should I? _ Ryuji nodded with a devious smirk. _ Do it. _

Yusuke grunted into Ryuji's cock, painful surprise melting into pleasure. Akira had just smacked him square in the asscheek. Yusuke looked back up at Ryuji. _ Was that... what I think it was? _ His gaze was met with those same mean eyes, accompanied now by a smug grin. _ You know you like it, bitch. _

Another smack. Yusuke was falling into the rhythm, bucking back against the reciprocation of Akira’s hips onto his ass. He gave up on actually consciously trying to suck Ryuji off - his throat would scarcely yield to an average-sized member, let alone Ryuji’s. Instead, he let the momentum of Akira’s thrusts carry his head back and forth onto his friend’s considerable cock. Over time, and with more playful slaps from Akira, Yusuke lost himself more and more in the moment. He sped up his own backwards thrusts. Time seemed to dilate. 

“H-hey, Yusuke, if you don’t slow down you’re gonna make me-”

Akira grunted.

“Dude, slow down, I’m gonna cum!”

Yusuke neither heard, nor would he particularly have had the will to care. Akira scrambled backwards, almost falling off the bed - it barely accommodated the three of them as is. Yusuke whirled, letting out an involuntary whine. Too late. Akira was kneeling and panting, wilting cock in hand. He had just came all over Yusuke’s sheets.

“I-I’m really sorry about that, man. You didn’t stop.”

Yusuke took a second to catch his breath, then spoke flatly. 

“Akira, we were just having sex on these sheets. Do you think I wasn’t already planning on washing them?”

Ryuji beamed.

“Oooh, he got you, Akira. Nice one, man. Quality shit talk, right there.”

He raised a hand for a high five, which Yusuke completed. Akira pouted. Yusuke turned to him.

“I do apologize, Akira. I didn’t intend for this little liaison to be cut so short.”

Ryuji interrupted.

“*a-HEM* ...are you really gonna call it quits on _ this?” _

He was gesturing towards his groin, now sporting the type of half-erection that seemed to only accentuate one’s endowment. His uncut cock hung in a pleasing arc, still thick with residual arousal. It caught Yusuke up, delaying his reaction.

“I, er… In all honesty, Ryuji, I don’t think I could... take that thing.”

“All the more reason to try, right?”

Yusuke turned to Akira for advice. Akira shrugged.

“We _ do _ have more lube…”

…

Ryuji layed Yusuke down, hunkering over him missionary style. Akira had cleaned himself up and now sat watching them, occasionally touching himself if only because there was nothing else he could really do. Yusuke’s hair, once carefully combed and parted, now splayed out loosely around his head. Ryuji was beginning to glisten with sweat. There was an air of exhausted determination in the room. They had to see this through.

_ Well, he’s already sorta warmed up. I can’t just try an’ shove right in there, though. Might kill the poor guy. _

Ryuji squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand and began to rub around the rim of Yusuke’s hole. Yusuke whimpered involuntarily, a sound that put Ryuji back in dom mode. He shot Yusuke a mean look as he stuck an index finger inside of him. 

A sigh.

Not much resistance.

_ Too easy. _

Two fingers.

A grunt.

Getting somewhere.

Three.

“Ah- aa-aaah...”

Ryuji could now feel Yusuke straining against his intrusion, a choppy clenching and unclenching that tugged at his fingers. He leaned forward, his hand still exploring, and whispered into Yusuke’s ear. 

“Relax. That’s it… We gotta get you ready for my big cock, don’t we?”

Yusuke nodded silently.

“You want it, dont’cha? My huge effin’ cock?”

Yusuke whimpered and nodded more emphatically.

“C’mon, how am I supposed to believe you if I don’t hear you say it?”

Ryuji really liked this little game. The words came out of Yusuke in a needy whine.

“I-I want it… Your.... _ cock _ . Please. _ Give me your big cock _.”

To hear such a stupidly dirty phrase come from someone so dignified only aroused Ryuji further. Even Akira found himself becoming erect again. Ryuji might not be the smoothest talker around, but they were in the moment. Everything sounds sexier when you’re horny. 

Ryuji kissed Yusuke on the neck, then withdrew his hand from Yusuke’s ass. He began to prod at it with the tip of his cock. Each time he did so, it drew another syllable from Yusuke’s mouth.

“_ Please- Ryu- ji- please- fuck- me- oh- god- please-” _

Enough teasing. Ryuji dropped his hips in a smooth sweeping motion. His cock pressed most of the way into Yusuke with some difficulty. Yusuke let out what could only be described as a tortured yelp. The typical warm sensations of pleasure that Yusuke typically associated with anal sex were now accompanied by two other feelings, one he recognized, and one he did not. The first feeling was a sharp but not overwhelmingly intense burning pain that reminded him of the first time he had ever ventured to play with himself down there. The second, new feeling was that of an undeniable fullness. The sensation spread from his ass through to his whole insides. There wasn’t _ just _ something big up his ass, no. He was totally, wholly full. To the brim. 

Ryuji began cautiously to rock his hips backward. He still wanted to act all dominant, but the front of his mind was still occupied by the same sentiment as before - _ I don’t wanna hurt the guy. _Being hurt was the last thing on Yusuke’s mind. Of course he hurt - his ass was practically on fire - but the pain synergized with every tingle and glow of pleasure that radiated across his whole body. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“_ Faster. _ Ryuji, _ please fuck me faster, harder.” _

Ryuji considered requesting that Yusuke call him ‘master’, but he decided not to test the limits of Yusuke’s kinkiness. The way he begged was plenty stimulating, so he complied. 

As he accelerated, Ryuji realized that, at least since they first started, no one had so much as touched Yusuke’s cock. He couldn’t abide by that. He took Yusuke in his hand.

Yusuke began to lose control of his vocalizations. Up until then he had been letting out an inevitable mixture of groans, grunts, and _ oh god _ s, but now he was being pushed into stimulation overload. Every breath became either a drawn out, tooth-gritting whine or a machine gun burst of _ oh! _ s, _ ah! _s, and gasps. Even Ryuji was getting too worked up to keep up the whole dom act anymore.

“N-not yet, Yusuke. Don’t cum yet. Just a little - _ ah - _more…”

Ryuji hammered his length in and out of Yusuke like a piston in a steam engine. He had reached top speed. Needless to say, neither boy lasted very long. 

A nuclear explosion went off inside of Ryuji’s body. His powerful thighs seized and quivered before finally letting up, his whole body slumping onto Yusuke’s. Somewhere through the haze of pleasure, he felt his cock flexing, pumping what seemed like gallons of cum into Yusuke. They shared one final moan; Yusuke was beginning to climax as well. His load spattered across his shirt and even on to his own chin. 

Ryuji rolled limply off of Yusuke, each of them struggling to catch their breath. An unlikely word came from Yusuke.

“Ffffuck.”

…

One week later…

…

“Thanks so much for the free tickets to your art show, Yusuke!”

Akira and his friends stood in a line that meandered on a ways ahead of them. They could see people inside the exhibit grouping in clumps around various works from various artists.

“Of course, Ann. I must correct you, however. It's not really _my_ show. Many artists are being featured in this exhibition.”

“Oh! Well, I’m still excited! Doing stuff like this makes me feel so… cultured.”

Ryuji mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, it’s fun to kid yourself sometimes.”

“What the heck did you just say, Ryuji? This is supposed to be fun, you jerk!”

Morgana’s muffled voice hummed through Akira’s bag.

“I’m surprised you’re not used to it by now, Lady Ann. Someone like Ryuji couldn’t ever appreciate the intricacies of art like you and I can.”

“Uhh, right, Morgana...”

…

As they maneuvered through the small maze of paintings, they eventually noticed a particularly large group of people obscuring one specific canvas. The chatter from the crowd was reaching a volume that would normally be considered impolite in a setting like this. Ann perked up.

“Hey, isn’t this where all _ your _ paintings are, Yusuke? Is that whole big crowd for you?”

Ryuji scratched his head. A thought was creeping into the back of his head. 

“Yeah, sure looks like it. Some’n you painted musta been real popular.”

“Omigosh! That’s so awesome! I’ve never seen so many people group up like that except around, like, the Mona Lisa! 

_ Wait. _

Akira turned to Yusuke, a whisper escaping his lips.

“Hey. That painting you wanted Ryuji’s help with… You scrapped that, right?”

“Oh, yes. The sketch I began that day was a total pipedream. It went right in the garbage!”

“The sketch you started that day… are you implying there was another sketch…?”

Yusuke didn’t say anything, responding only with a smirk.

“What the hell did you _ do, _man?”

His inquiry had caught the attention of the others. 

“What are you guys mumbling about? Let’s go check it out!”

As they approached the crowd, they began to realize that the majority of the crowd was either confused or appalled.

“That’s just… that’s just gross.”

“How can he call this art? His other paintings are nothing like this.”

“I don’t get it. It’s so… pornographic.”

“Good lord, what if a child saw this?”

Ann stopped on the spot, turning to her friends.

“Why are they saying all that bad stuff? What the heck did you draw?”

“I think it should speak for itself. Go on.”

Yusuke stayed behind as the three others pushed through the crowd.

As soon as they burst through the last layer of people, they all froze. 

Ann gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. Her cheeks flushed, and, somewhat embarrassingly, her knees shook a little. Akira and Ryuji shared a grave look. 

Hanging under the hot gallery lights for every paying attendee to see was a pin-up-like spread, a life drawing of a young man. He was completely naked and sported a large erection. One hand was wrapped around said erection, the other was extended diagonally, middle finger out in a rebellious display. He was sticking his tongue out at the viewer. His lean build, odd eyebrows, and blond hairdo were dead giveaways.

“Oh... mygod... _ Ryuji! That’s YOU!” _


End file.
